A New Hope A SabeObiWan FanFiction
by WriterJessMZ
Summary: ObiWan travels to Tatooine to deliver baby Luke. What he doesn't expect is to meet up with someone he thought he lost years ago. ONESHOT


**Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi has traveled to Tatooine to deliver baby Luke to the Lars'. Settling there, he ponders about the last few years and expects to live alone here until the time comes for Luke to know the truth. What he doesn't expect is to meet up with someone he thought he lost years ago.

**Author's Note:** I do not own any characters in relation to "Star Wars". And to those die hard Star Wars fans, forgive me if I mess a few things up. I am simply writing this because I was always a believer in the Sabe/Obi-Wan relationship. Also, this is going to be long. I wanted to make this a one-shot, so it may be a little lengthy.

* * *

**A New Hope**

_A Sabe/Obi-Wan Fanfiction_

By Jessica Marie Evans

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat outside his home on Tatooine. It had been only a week since the battle with Anakin, the birth of the twins, and Padme's death, but to Obi-Wan it felt like a lifetime ago. Everything he once knew was lost. All alliances were shattered and the few remaining Jedi went into hiding. The Chancellor had won; he would now be able to build his Empire and with Anakin by his side, all hope was lost. Obi-Wan rubbed at his beard as he often did when he thought hard. He still wondered how they never saw it coming. 

A band of Tuscan Raiders shouts echoed throughout the desert terrain. Obi-Wan did not worry. He sensed them miles away and they posed no threat to him. He could take out a group in a flash.

It was then that Obi-Wan realized he was alone. True, he knew Owen and his wife, Beru, but that was it. He even took the alias "Ben" Kenobi so no one other than the Lars' would recognize him. Even Master Yoda took exile on a planet Obi-Wan knew nothing of.

Sighing, he rose to his feet. Night was approaching and he decided to retire. His thoughts still plaguing his mind, Obi-Wan wondered if any Jedi allies were still alive _and_ still loyal to the Republic.

Across the desert, a tall, shadowy figure stalked the night. It moved swiftly taking in all the senses of the houses it passed. Its luck was fading. It was able to track him down to this dusty planet, but actually finding him was an obstacle by itself. It sworn to keep going, keep searching until it found him. Nothing was going to stop this reunion and if it did, they would be taken care of in a way they would never imagine.

Obi-Wan woke startled. He sensed something closing in on him; something he hadn't felt in years. Quickly, he dressed and found his lightsaber safety tucked under his pillow. Holding it close, he moved gallantly through the house, searching the source of the scent. It had hit him like a blast to the shoulder. This was definitely a sense he lost years ago, though he wished he hadn't.

Coming to the front door, Obi-Wan pushed the button to open it and readied his saber. The door slid open and Obi-Wan leapt outside looking for any sign of an intruder. He saw nothing, but sensed someone was there.

"I know you're there," he whispered to the night sky. He knew the person could hear him. "I promise not to harm you as long as you tell me who you are and your business with me."

"Ben?"

Only one person ever said that name that gently. It belonged to the voice of the person who granted him that name. With his light saber still steady, Obi-Wan turned around. Out of the darkness came a cloaked figure. The hood hung so low it covered the face, but Obi-Wan did not need to use the Force to uncover this person's identity. Sheathing his light saber, the figure moved their hands to the hood and slowly pushed it back. Obi-Wan immediately recognized the pair of dark brown eyes and the long, chocolate colored hair. At first, he did not believe who he saw standing before him, but somehow the name leaked out of his mouth.

"Sabe?"

Sabe sat nervously in Obi-Wan's kitchen while he poured them drinks. The entire time his hands were shaking, still believing her to be a dream of some sort. Sabe knew her Ben all too well to know what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, Ben," she said softly. "I'm not a dream."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took in her sweet voice again. He quickly counted in his head; it had been six years since their first meeting on Naboo. With difficultly he placed the drinks down, one for each of them, and took a seat across from her.

"H-how did you . . . find me?" he managed to say.

"It's quite a long story," she replied and shifted her position in the seat.

"I would like to hear it," Obi-Wan's voice was hoarse. Sabe could easily see this was not easy for him; to be seeing her alive . . . and with him.

"Then I'll start at the beginning," she said and removed her cloak. Underneath she wore a simple traveling suit, much like Padme's when they almost became food on Geonosis. Only her top was white and her pants brown. Obi-Wan also noticed attached to her hip was a gun belt with a blaster sheathed.

"Bail Organa returned with the news of Padme's death along with her body. I was no longer a handmaiden at the time, but I was still living on Naboo. In attendance at the funeral, I heard whispers. People saying the Chancellor was the course of all this, that Anakin Skywalker had turned to the dark side, and all the Jedi's had been killed. But I refused to believe it. So I traveled to Coruscant only to see that it was all true. The Jedi Temple was in flames and there was chaos everywhere. I returned to my ship to leave immediately, but instead I felt something. I knew not all the Jedi had been killed. And I knew you weren't killed."

"How?"

"If you had died everything left of me would have died as well."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. He could sense the strong feelings Sabe still held for him, but they were feelings that could never surface.

She continued, "Afterwards I contacted Bail Organa again and he told me the truth about Padme's children and about the Jedi's. He told me you still lived and had taken the son to his family while Organa and his wife had taken the girl. He said that Yoda thought it best for them to be separated otherwise together the Force would be stronger and Anakin would sense their existence."

Obi-Wan looked up at this pause and saw Sabe starting to cry. She took a deep breath and she scowled.

"It's my fault," she said to his surprise. "It's my fault she died."

"What?" Obi-Wan stammered. How could Sabe possibly believe it was _her_ fault?

"I should have told her! I should have warned her!"

"Warned her about what?"

Sabe was crying harder now and her voice increased. "I should have warned her it was dangerous to love a Jedi! That it was an impossible love; one that could never work! But Padme always looked on the bright side of things and she would have never given up on Anakin."

"Why would you have to warn her about loving a Jedi?"

Sabe scoffed and finally stopped crying. "Because I told her that I loved you."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat. He was waiting for this. Sabe had told him once that she loved him, but he never returned the phrase. He knew now that she was too young and he was too arrogant.

"Sabe," Obi-Wan finally said placing his hand on her shoulder. Just touching her again was invigorating. "They were young and in love. Nothing could have prevented their union, not even me. I tried to warn him too. I warned him that though it was against the Jedi Code to love, they were too young and so were you."

Obi-Wan clearly remembered that Sabe was a mere fourteen-years-old when he first encountered her and he was just shy of twenty-eight. He could not imagine how a girl as young as she could know the true meaning of love.

Sabe shot him a stern look and replied, "Too young?"

"And I shouldn't have made you believe," Obi-Wan confessed.

Sabe shook her shoulder and Obi-Wan's hand flew off. "Too young! How dare you. Was I too young when we met that night on the ship? Was I too young when you warmed me in your arms when I was cold?" Her voice rose to a shout. "WAS I too young when you promised to be a part of me forever?" Her voice suddenly changed to a murmur and Obi-Wan saw the tears flowing again. "Was I too young . . . when you told me . . ."

"I love you," Obi-Wan cried out. He could not believe it took him this long to say. When Sabe mentioned their time spent together he realized just how much she meant to him. How he dreamed about her every night since their departure. How he longed to be with her again, but thought she had perished. "I love you."

"Don't you think it's a bit late for this?" she muttered through her sobs.

"No," he whispered. "No, I think this _is_ the best time. Sabe, I love you. I always have and forever will. I am sorry about everything; about Padme, I tried my best to save her; about the war, and how I dreamed about you every night. I was trying to save Anakin from something I didn't want him to loose because I had lost it myself. Please, Sabe, forgive me! Oh, I love you so much."

Obi-Wan staggered to his knees and wrapped his arms around Sabe. The sudden embrace kicked the chair from under her and soon they were both kneeling. Obi-Wan sobbed against Sabe's shoulder until he felt her hands on his face. She lifted his eyes to hers and for a moment they were lost.

"I love you," she whispered and pulled him into a kiss. At that moment, everything around them became a blur and they remembered that night on the ship when they shared their first kiss. This kiss, however, was one that would last a lifetime. Outside, the Tatooine suns were rising and a new hope dawned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading . . . reviews are greatly appreciated. - Jessica**


End file.
